The field of the present invention generally relates to shower accessories and showerhead holders and is more particularly directed to an apparatus for adjustably holding a showerhead assembly for use in bath and shower-room enclosures.
Devices for holding showerheads have been described in the prior art. Baer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,136, described an adjustable showerhead assembly. Larsson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,822, described an invention providing a simplified shower holder combination adapted to be easily adjustable. Martin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,543, described a shower device having a bar on which a spray head support could slide having a manually operable grip. Wright, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,107, described a device allowing for the vertical adjustment of a showerhead to a plurality of elevations. Haynes, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,159, described an adjustable shower assembly for adjustably mounting a showerhead.
However, none of the prior art contains the unique and new features of the present invention.